


Missing you

by hvneyv



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvneyv/pseuds/hvneyv
Summary: Will and You haven't seen each other in ages, but luckily, a bus ride brings you two together again





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> °Very Very Very Short Imagine  
°Enjoy!♡

I used to work on set as an assistant for the Maze Runner. I knew Wes and since I wasn't casted, he still wanted me around. I got close to everyone in the cast and I really missed them. I thought I'd never see any of them again until I was coming home from an audition when I spotted a familiar face. "Will?" I questioned while walking up behind his seat on the bus. He turned to look at me and slowly rose from his seat. "Y/N?" His face was soft in emotion. A smile formed on our faces as he brought me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much". He whispered into my neck. "I missed you so much more." We were directed to sit down by the driver. "Here, Sit with me" I nodded and sat with him. "Will, Since we've parted I've been thinking" Will turned and looked at me, puzzled. "About?" "You" I innocently said while looking at him. "What about me?" I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you" I said while looking a my hands. I nervously fidgeted with them. He grabbed my hand and intertwined his with mine. "I am too, with you" He used his free hand to make me look at him. "I have been this whole time" He slowly pressed his lips against mine. We kissed for a minute or two then pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine. "Please stay this time, I can't see you go again" He said softly. I smiled at his comment "I'm not going anywhere without you"


End file.
